


Laundry Day

by cherry_red



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, all soonyoung wants to do is to climb seokmin like a tree, college hookups: the morning after, mention of unwanted bodily fluid, this is possibly the stupidest sksn i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_red/pseuds/cherry_red
Summary: It took some shuffling blindly in the dark for his phone, bumping two different tables, and him knowing his own stomach content for Soonyoung to realize that he was not, in fact, inside his own apartment.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been sitting in my draft for way too long, college boyfriend!seokmin showed up last night and finished it for me.  
> prompt: (519) I just puked into a clean basket of laundry

It took some shuffling blindly in the dark for his phone, bumping two different tables, and him knowing his own stomach content for Soonyoung to realize that he was not, in fact, inside his own apartment.

_I just puked into a clean basket of laundry_

He eyed the text he just sent, sensing it didn’t sound as urgent as he felt, and typed again.

_It’s not MY clean laundry_

The light from the bathroom barely illuminated the basket outside its door. Soonyoung grimaced at the fallen, now without a doubt a very dirty, pile of clothes. The neatly tumbling covered… whatever it was he ate last night, not perfectly, just enough for him to reason about stealing the hamper away from the owner maybe. He recognized his university symbol on one of the shirts when his phone vibrated

His head hurt. Not the best way to start the morning.

_That's what you get for ditching my party so early_

_Shitty morning for Seokmin though, with your puke all over his clothes and all that_

_I know right, I need to steal all those before he notices_

_Wait, who’s Seokmin?_

He needed to pee. It came back abruptly with the throbbing pain on his right shin. The whole reason why he left that nice, warm body on the bed.

_You don’t remember?_

Soonyoung remembered coming to Mingyu’s, pretty much weekly at this point, party last night. He vaguely recalled saying hi to a couple of new transfer students from his dance club before the host dragged him to meet his bandmates. He definitely remembered the vocalist though, that pretty smile and the way his biceps looked in that stupidly tight tee were kinda hard to miss.

_Hottest jock from your band_

_Well I'm the hottest jock from my band but close enough_

_Lucky you_

“My cats also puked on clean laundry but at least they have soft furs for me to run my hand through, unlike your sad hair.”

The voice turned the switch on and the light made Soonyoung groan.

He swallowed the insult before turning around. It wasn’t his fault all those dye finally killed his hair, Soonyoung knew he looked hot in silver and he was also pretty sure this dude said he looked hot in silver. He wisely kept his comeback and smiled sheepishly instead, “Not the first time?”

“I don’t think it’s going to be the last either.”

It was awkward enough as it was without a forced confession from him, so Soonyoung didn’t, “Sorry?”

“It’s okay,” Seokmin chuckled, “Didn't really mean what I said about the hair.”

Soonyoung ran his hand through his decidedly not coarse hair when his phone pinged again.

_You did sleep with him right?_

Did he?

If he did, there was no way he forgot about it. 

Seokmin was casually standing there and drinking water before, blessed that sensible head of his, offering his glass and an advil to Soonyoung.

His brain didn’t catch up with his mouth, “You just drank from that.”

“You are a bit too late to worry about us swapping spit.”

He could feel heat creeping up his cheeks as he gratefully took before softly mumbling, “Thanks.”

If Soonyoung did fuck this fine creature, he’d know about it. He’d _feel_ it through. Unless this Seokmin guy prepared and handled him well enough for him to not feel it the next morning _but_ there has to be some evidence left in his arse except if maybe this guy actually cleaned him up last night.

The thought of Seokmin gently touching him even after he got what he wanted was really doing things for him right now. 

Another possibility was he topped Seokmin. Soonyoung knew himself well enough that even drunk, he wouldn’t hesitate and miss the chance to climb the guy and bounce on his dick. Not topping, not with this one. 

“So,” Soonyoung gestured awkwardly to his own boxer only nudity and Seokmin’s state of wearing jeans and nothing else, “Did we..”

“I wish. I don’t make it a hobby to fuck a guy who fell asleep on my lap though.”

That answered The Question.

Seokmin, now that the headache was better and some of his sobriety slowly coming back, was hot. He was leaning slightly on the wall, hands crossed in front of his torso and subtly showing off everything that hooked Soonyoung in the first place. The jeans hung low on his nicely defined hipbone and the black belt he was quite sure looping around there last night was not present anymore. He looked like he could be an asshole and still had people lining up wanting to fuck him.

No wonder Mingyu said Soonyoung was lucky. This guy is _really_ hot.

It was sad he had already embarrassed himself beyond repair in front of this guy.

Seokmin cocked an eyebrow and teased, "Like what you see?"

“I should really go back home,” Soonyoung decided to ignore the stupid question. Why would he ask something he already knew the answer to honestly, “How about I take the mess out of your hand and bring it back all fresh and clean tomorrow in the evening?” He smiled and tried his best to look like a responsible human being, “It’d be lovely if you agree to pretend that this thing never happened.”

“Or you could, you know, brush your teeth and get comfy on my couch while waiting for me to fix this,” Seokmin gestured to his laundry basket, “Then we can finish what we started last night.”

Of all the guys that Soonyoung could pick up yesterday, he chose the nicest one that didn’t immediately chase him out after finding out he puked on the laundry basket.

God, Seokmin was such an angel.

“Do I get to eat breakfast somewhen in your plan?”

“Sure,” The way he grin promised things Soonyoung really hoped he could fulfill, “After we finished what _you_ started last night.”

His dick didn't really need another reason to jump this guy.

“Sounds like a plan.”

But he still needed to pee first.


End file.
